


Prime Time To Run

by dexxxter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also if you squint, Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Consensual Sex, Degradation, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Mafiafell Papyrus (Undertale), Paps is 7'10" here, Powerplay, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Yes Sir, authority kink, only a little, oops just witnessed a murder(?), sorry these tags are a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexxxter/pseuds/dexxxter
Summary: On your way home from work, you come across a scene you really wish you hadn't witnessed.That's it that's the summary lol
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Prime Time To Run

It was almost 1 in the morning by the time you got off of the bus from work. You still had a couple of blocks to walk to make it back to your apartment, but you didn’t mind. These walks let you cool off a bit and clear your mind before settling into bed for the night. Tonight’s walk wouldn’t prove so innocent, unfortunately.

After walking for about five minutes and letting your mind wander to tomorrow’s tasks on your day off, you heard an odd sound. Something like a hard object meeting a soft one with considerable force. You had only heard it twice before you passed a narrow, dank alley. You cast a fleeting glance down that way, hoping to not catch the eyes of any aggressive people, but lady luck was against you tonight.

There in the alley was an impossibly tall skeleton monster, damn near eight feet in height, wearing in a dark orange dress shirt that had a spatter of crimson across the front. Nearby laid a red trench coat, slightly dirtied from its place on the ground. The skeleton held the back of someone’s head, their face terribly bloody from what you assumed was the beating you heard while walking. The attacker’s stark white knuckles were decorated with the same shade of scarlet that was dripping from the person’s jaw, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows to prevent a further mess. You noticed a knife on the ground nearby, more than likely knocked from one’s hand during the fight.

Like a deer caught in headlights, you had been stopped in your tracks. A hand flew over your mouth as you took in the scene, knowing you had just come across something you shouldn’t have. You were a witness. What got you back in motion running down the sidewalk was the piercing blood orange gaze that met yours. The skeleton had seen you. That was more than enough of a reason to get to stepping, and you began sprinting to find some sort of escape.

You knew of another alley nearby that you frequented on your way home, and decided to take that route. Hopefully the skeleton would assume you ran down the road, not into another dark passage. You turned sharply on your heel, booking it as fast yet as quietly as you could to escape. Everything was quiet when you ducked behind a large pile of crates, not wanting to risk exiting the alley in case the monster had already circled around to the other side of the building. You held a trembling hand over your mouth as you tried to calm your breathing, combating the adrenaline that was making your heart race and your limbs tingle. The silence unnerved you.

Like a shot ringing out in an empty forest, a large clawed hand grabbed your forearm. You screamed, the other hand muffling you with ease. With tear filled vision, you looked up at who grabbed you. It was the skeleton.

“I apologize for what you have seen, and I apologize for what I have to do. Please understand it’s only because I have to.” He kept his voice soft and low, but you did not miss the implications of his words.

Fearfully, you frantically shook your head. You grabbed his wrist, asking without words for him to let you speak. He studied your expression intensely, his orange eyelight boring a hole into you from sheer skepticism. He glanced down at something between you two, something you couldn’t see, and removed his hand from your mouth.

You inhaled with a quiet sob and a _‘thank you’_ before speaking.

“Excuse me if I offend you but, sir,” You started, hoping to be respectful. “I have no idea who you are or what you do and I really don’t want to get done in for something I don’t even understand.” Your eyes were pleading. “I swear to you on the stars above that I won’t say a word. I wouldn’t even dream of it. I just want to get home and forget this happened.” His expression was unreadable. “I’ll do anything sir, please.” Fresh tears were threatening to spill as the monster sighed. His hand dropped from your arm.

“I suppose…” He stood up to full height, absolutely dwarfing you in comparison. “You don’t even know my name. What harm could you really cause?” He seemed to be trying to convince himself. “Not to mention… you said you would do anything, correct?” His gaze fell to you as you shakily stood. Something about the way he said that made your gut twist and your face warm.

“Other than kill someone, yeah, I’ll do anything.” You replied, hoping he couldn’t see the way his words affected you.

“That’s an awful lot to offer to a stranger, miss. You should really be more careful with your words.” You could see the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. _Maybe this would go your way after all._ He set one large hand on your shoulder, getting you to look him in the eye.

“I’ll accept your offer. Do remember, you did tell me that you would do _anything._ ” The smile he gave you was almost sickening, yet you couldn’t ignore the way it make your stomach turn. Suddenly, you were lifted on top of a stack of boxes by the monster. This height brought your eyes to chest level, while your feet couldn’t touch the floor. Scarred bone met the wall on either side of your head and the monsters face leaned in close to you.

His nasal ridge brushed your neck as he inhaled softly. “Refer to me as sir, and nothing else. Do you understand?” He asked, right hand on your knee. You nodded quickly, feeling warmth grow across your face and shoulders.

Quickly, his hand found hold in your hair and pulled your head back to look him in the eye. _“What was that? I don’t think I heard you.”_ He growled.

“Yes sir.” You swallowed, trying to resist the noises that were already building up inside you.

“ _Good._ ” The skeleton kept a hold on your hair and brought his mouth to your neck. You could feel his sharp teeth tracing your throat, a threat almost poised on the spots where the tips scratched your skin. This was all so dizzying. A monster, a _big_ monster, a seriously dangerous person had you pinned in place in some dark alley due to your own invitation to keep quiet. In all honesty, some nights had gone much worse before. You were welcoming to the change of pace, however scary it may be.

A wet appendage now dragged itself across your neck, leaving a cool feeling in its wake that trailed up to your jaw. Your skeleton caller was looking at your lips, pausing for a brief moment to let your hair go, then moving in to capture your mouth in a kiss. It didn’t take long to grow heated, your hands gripping his shirt while his pulled your body closer.

His tongue slipped past your lips with ease and you were surprised to find it was forked, sliding against your own in what was probably the hottest kiss you’d had to date. The monster’s claws were digging into your shirt and you could hear threads starting to pop. Hoping to not lose any clothes before you got home, you began unbuttoning your top.

You got about halfway through when the monster noticed, pulling away to take in the sight of you.

  
“I hope you don’t offer yourselves to others this eagerly.” He teased, tongue running over his teeth when you pulled your shirt off.

“Only when I witness a crime,” You joked back, feeling the dismal atmosphere give way to something more _intoxicating._ _“Sir.”_ You didn’t miss the way his eyelight brightened when you called him that. He moved back in close, left hand sliding up your back, his clawed hand undoing the clasp of your bra with ease. His right hand made its way up your skirt, tracing the line of your panties while he began leaving marks on your neck.

You felt his fingertips press against the front of your panties, finding a damp spot there.

“My stars, you’re so turned on for a complete _stranger._ ” The skeleton pulled the fabric down to your knees. “Isn’t that right?” His left hand grabbed your jaw, forcing you to look a him.

“Yes sir.” You responded quietly as his fingers began prodding at your lips.

“Yes sir _what?_ ” He hissed, a single digit slowly pressing into you.

“Yes sir, I’m so desperate for a stranger.” You moaned, his finger slowly thrusting in and out of you. He took care to not scratch you with his sharp nails, adding a second finger while covering your mouth.

“Don’t be too loud dear, you might attract some unfavorable company.” His hand picked up speed, obscene noises filling the air around you. The joints of his fingers rubbed your insides in such a delicious way, you found yourself squirming under his deft touch with a coil tightening in your gut.

“That’s right, unravel around my fingers. Around a _monster’s_ fingers.” His tongue flicked over his teeth. “Imagine if someone were to see you like this, a passerby or even a friend, what would they think?” The skeleton was getting as into this as you were, his breath coming out in pants as his hand worked hard at your pussy. “Imagine how _disgusting_ they’d think you are.” His voice was right next to your ear.

You moaned into his palm, his words only driving you closer to the edge. Your hands gripped the crate below you, nails digging into the wood as the skeleton pulled his hand from your mouth to kiss you again, swallowing your noises. Closer and closer, you were teetering on the brink of coming when, all at once, the monster pulled away.

You couldn’t stop the whimper that left you when he wiped his fingers on his pants, eyes trained on your face as he paused for a moment to think.

“Is there something else you want?” He asked, hands on either side of your legs. You couldn’t keep your gaze level with his, looking away embarrassed and mumbling softly.

“Yes sir, there is.” The words sounded meek as they left you, your face burning red when you spotted the quite obvious glow coming from the skeleton’s pants. He elected to ignore it.

“Use your words then. I’m not here to waste time.” He said, eyelight staring into your eyes when you looked back at his face.

“Please, sir, have your way with me.” You spoke a little louder, your hands coming to cover your face.

“Oh I intend to, darling.” The skeleton growled, grabbing both of your wrists. “But it’s a bit late to be playing coy, isn’t it?” His hands fell to grip your sides, rolling you onto your stomach and letting your feet dangle. Clawed hands bunched your skirt up over your ass, taking a moment to appreciate the sight as you gripped the crate tightly. Your heart was now hammering against your chest, especially when you heard the telltale sound of a zipper.

“I’d advise you to keep quiet, unless spoken to. Do you understand?” You felt the tip of his dick sliding against your pussy, the friction making you shudder delightfully.

“Yes sir.” You answered, preparing yourself for what was to come.

“Good. I’ll play nice for as long as you obey that one rule.” You could hear the smile in his voice as his hands gripped your hips.

With that, he began pushing his length into you. Despite the foreplay, you could still feel the burn as your cunt was stretched to accommodate his size. It literally took your breath away as you waited for him to bottom out, biting back the groan that threatened to escape as you remembered his rule. This was going to be hard.

Above you, you heard the skeleton exhale harshly when his pelvis met your ass. “What a feat.” He panted. “It all fits.” He rolled his hips forward, dragging deliciously against your walls. You clenched your jaw shut as he repeated the motion. “Even if it is quite snug.” He pulled out about halfway, one hand against the wall above your head, pushing back into you slowly.

Tears were gathering in your eyes from how hard you were trying to be quiet. He had barely even started fucking you and you were already coming undone around his cock. _‘Disgusting’_ echoed in your mind as he put more force behind his thrusts, and you couldn’t ignore the fire that word ignited in your gut. If this was disgusting, then christ be damned you were downright repulsive.

“Look at you, actually maintaining yourself.” He purred, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips. “Let’s see how long that lasts.” The monster pulled out almost completely, leaving his tip inside of you before roughly thrusting into your cunt. You gasped harshly at the force he drove into you, covering your mouth as he continued fucking you a tad harder.

“That was a close one dear, don’t slip up again.” He punctuated his sentence with another hard thrust, the crate knocking against the wall.

“Y-yes sir.” You panted, feeling his cock hit that special spot deep inside you. This time, you were unable to stop the moan as he thrust in just the right way. The skeleton’s hand left the wall, gathering a fistful of your hair and pulling your head back. His piercing eye met yours, an intensity greeted you that sent a shiver of fear through your body.

“I suppose—” His dick hit your cervix harshly, making you wince. “—I’ve got to teach you—” His nails now cut into your skin. “—how to behave.” The monster hissed, turning you on your side and holding one of your thighs against his chest. He drove into you with a vicious pace, literally knocking the breath out of you and sending you into your first climax abruptly.

You couldn’t even open your eyes, entirely blissed out and slack jawed as this skeleton pounded into you with reckless abandon, seemingly intent on nothing other than breaking you. You weren’t able to recover from your first orgasm, being fucked straight into a second one while the monster above you started losing his composure.

He gripped your thigh tight as he hissed through his clenched jaw, sweat beading on his forehead when your walls constricted around him. His pace stuttered, and he finally began to slow down. The skeleton’s breath was ragged as he laid you on your back, his hands holding your knees around his waist. “Have you learned how to better behave?” He asked, near breathless.

You were barely able to form coherent thoughts, much less speak complete sentences, yet you managed to squeak out a strained _‘yes sir’_ as he returned to a slower pace.

“Good.” He groaned, a hand coming to rest on your stomach. He pulled his cock out slowly and thrust in roughly, now chasing his own pleasure. “Let’s wrap this up, shall we?” He smiled with a particularly hard thrust, watching you jump as you nodded weakly.

While he picked up the pace, he thankfully didn’t go anywhere near as fast as the bone-crushing pace from earlier. With your ankles locked behind his spine, he leaned over you as his hips snapped against your ass. You were breathless the entire time, moaning softy every time his cock was fully seated inside of you.

The skeleton started to make sounds of his own as his peak approached, and he groaned when you started to work to meet his thrusts. “Are you ready, dear?” He asked, his pace growing sloppy.

“Yes sir, I’m ready.” You breathed, now feeling a third orgasm threatening to break. “I’m ready for you.”

The monster smiled down at you, driving into you once, twice, three times, finally spilling his load inside of your pussy with a long groan. The feeling of his spunk filling you was just enough to send that third orgasm rocking through your body, your body bowing off of the crate underneath you as you saw stars.

The monster sat inside of you for a few moments, the two of you coming down from your highs together. After making sure you were okay, he slowly withdrew from you. The sound of him pulling out of you was damn filthy, making your face warm up as fluids leaked from your cunt.

He first helped you fix your clothes, including shoving a finger inside of you to scoop up all the excess cum, then refastening your bra and handing you your shirt and righting your skirt. He helped you down from the crates, zipping up his pants and straightening his own shirt before turning to face you.

“I suppose that settles our agreement.” The skeleton began, picking up his trench coat and folding it over his arm. “You saw nothing untoward tonight. It’s up to you whether or not you choose to remember our… encounter.” He smiled a little, holding a hand out to you.

You took his hand in a firm shake, blushing lightly. “I actually had one question. Since I won’t remember most of tonight, could I possibly get your name? Or a means of contact? I wouldn’t mind keeping in touch, if you’re okay with that.” It was almost ridiculous how you could be so bashful when the monster in front of you literally fucked you senseless. Nevertheless, he sighed softly.

“As much as my metaphorical gut tells me not to, my name is Papyrus. Ah, here—” He patted his trench coat’s pockets, producing a card from one of them.

“Feel free to come by this address sometime. If I’m not there, my brother will be. He’ll know of your chances of coming by, and you will be welcome and safe in our home.” Papyrus passed by you, back the way he had come initially when he was chasing you.

“Do be more careful of what you stick your nose into, and who you make deals with my dear. You never know what kind of monsters you’ll encounter.” He laughed to himself, stopping at the corner.

“Yes sir, will do.” You responded, giving him a quiet laugh and small wave as he disappeared past the wall. While the circumstances of you two meeting weren’t ideal, you had to say that you didn’t regret it. Maybe you will swing by their house… after all, what’s the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is sorta based on Prime my bad  
> Prime is first my take on Mafiafell and second kind of an OC  
> Anyway I hope this is okay lol I wrote this in a flurry of horny and I am terribly rusty


End file.
